1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lottery device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held multifunction electronic lottery device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lotto games are contests in which a series of single or double digit numbers are preselected. These numbers are then printed on lotto tickets prior to drawing.
While there are numerous variations of lotto tickets depending on the game, generally these tickets have the preselected numbers arranged one after the other in consecutive lines.
Numerous innovations for lottery related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,122 to Kreisner teaches a random lottery computer which can be pre-programmed for various lottery markets. Lotteries vary in the number of selections to be made, the range for each selection, and whether the selections are single digit or double digit. A microprocessor controlled system, with random number generation, is programmed for these various lottery parameters by a game selector switch and by push button switches which increment or decrement the selection range. The lottery computer may be battery powered or light powered. Provision is made for initializing the microprocessor when power is first applied. Power is also disconnected after a given interval.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,554 to Piccinini, Sr. teaches a lotto ticket card holder for viewing numbers thereon and for comparing the viewed numbers with the current winning combination. The holder includes a front sheet and a back sheet that is joined thereto along one side edge thereof. A transverse magnifier is attached to the front sheet, so that a lotto ticket may be held and slid between the front and back sheets between the top and bottom edges thereof for viewing the respective lines of numbers printed on the ticket. A "magic" slates is provided on which the current winning combination may be noted. This "magic slate" is secured to the front sheet immediately adjacent to the magnifier, so that the viewed numbers may be easily compared with the winning combination that is noted thereon.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,602 to Fields et al. teaches a device for generating winning lotto and keno combinations. The invention comprises means for inputting a number comporting to the total size of a lottery number pool; keypad means for inputting a minimum winning prize level, means in accordance with a prestored algorithm for generating a plurality of number combinations utilizing each number in the number pool; and means for outputting the number combinations. The number combinations guaranteeing a winning combination at a minimum prize level.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,294 to Piro teaches a lottery card marking apparatus that provides a housing receiving a lottery card therewithin, with at least a top wall formed with a matrix of openings to coincide with free-positioned marking indicia on the lottery card. Optionally, the housing may include a rear wall with aligned apertures relative to the apertures to the forward wall to permit projection of a piercing instrument through the lottery card for marking purposes. Further, a modification includes a plurality of locking lug members slidably mounted to the right and left side edges of the housing to effect locking an alignment of the card within the housing during a marking procedure.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,389 to Bentley et al. teaches a game device, preferably hand-held, that has an electronic display pattern generator, a display, and a play button to initiate generation of a game which displays sets of symbols which "rotate" after the manner of a fruit machine and which can be held from "rotating" by a hold button. The device includes the capability of limiting the number of games playable, and a lock button allows a winning display to be locked irrevocably to establish proof of a win.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,023 to Wood teaches a video lottery game having a video-display and a processor for enabling a player to play and a method of playing a video lottery game. Jackpot prize schedules are calculated and displayed for viewing by the player. Responsive to the displayed jackpot prize schedules, a player's bet is received and displayed. A plurality of objects are randomly selected and are then displayed at a speed responsive to a player selection. Game results are evaluated and displayed responsive to the randomly selected and displayed objects.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,069 to Guttman et al. teaches a lottery by phone system which permits a caller to place bets with a state's existing lottery computer system via a telephone call from a touch-tone telephone which is connected via the public telephone network to a voice response unit which decodes touch-tones entered by the caller. The voice response unit prompts the caller with preprogrammed digitized audio messages and has each caller identified via a unique identification number. It permits such a caller to select which game to place a bet with and to have the option of picking their own numbers or having the system randomly pick numbers for them. It allows the caller to collect their winnings using a touch tone telephone via another telephone call, and to have the automatic interaction with the caller handle data entry errors, and to have caller queries regarding previous such bets answered by an operator. The system communicates with the existing state lottery computer via emulation of the existing communications protocol used between the existing state lottery computer and on-line terminals and performs automatic high level error recovery beyond the specifications of that communications protocol
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,144 to Fitzpatrick et al. teaches a random number generating device for generating a plurality of random numbers. The device comprises means for inputting at least one set of user defined parameters from which the plurality of random numbers are selected. In a preferred embodiment, the device is capable of generating random numbers pursuant to six stored games, four of which allow a user to input parameters, with the remaining two games capable of generating random numbers akin to numbers generated upon the rolling of a pair of dice and the spinning of a Roulette Wheel.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for lottery related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.